S Quebed
by AriellaRose
Summary: Three girls, Semi Mary-Sues (warning), start appearing in Schwarz's and Weiss' lives, but is it all a dream or reality. Things are about to get pretty crazy in the world of Weiss Kreuz....


Title: S Quebed  
  
Summary: Three girls, semi Mary-Sues, start appearing in Schwarz's and Weiss' lives, but is it all a dream or reality. Things are about to get pretty crazy in the world of Weiss Kreuz...Meet Sara, Sarah Nicole and Sam(o) three best friends and huge Weiss fans.....  
  
Rated R for now...  
  
Disclamer: I own no one..Well I guess I own the Sarah Nicole, Sara and Sam(o) but not really, sorta...I'm most probably only gonna say this once so you had better make sure ya hear it..I wish I owned Schwarz and Weiss and other characters from the show but sadly they do not belong to me. If they did though....Oooh the possibilities...  
  
AN: I'm thinking, most probably, about writing a slash fic some time but this is currently in my head...Sorry slash lovers but there is probably gonna be mostly straight couples, if any in this fic...Note the MOSTLY there...  
  
Sorry for all typos and spelling mess ups...  
  
Chapter One: This one time I woke up in a strangers' bed...Then we...  
  
******Wakey, Wakey******  
  
Ran Fujimiya, more commonly known to the world as Aya rolled over in bed. His eyes were all of half-open. They went wide open when he found himself looking at the back of a blonde head. He went straight up in bed and glanced down at himself and was heavily relieved to find himself in pants instead of nothing. He stood up out of his bed hoping this would wake the blonde.  
  
"Aahhem!" He said quietly but sternly. When the blonde didn't even move an inch he tried again. "Excuse me!" He said loudly. Yet still the blonde didn't move. The person was on his last nerve. "WAKE UP!" His scream might have woken the apartment if not for the thick and almost soundproof walls.   
  
The blonde jumped up in their position then turned to face Aya with a confused face. She had the same shade of skin as him at least on her face but her grey eyes very un-like his own. She also had blonde hair with hints if light brown here and there that went quite a bit past her shoulders but not all the way to her elbows. Luckily for the both of them at the time she had a tight black shirt that went just past her elbows on her arms and some equally dark jeans on. Aya couldn't make out if she had anything on her feet since his blanket covered her knees down. She was small but not to small in any areas. If looks could kill Aya could have been dead long ago. She looked a bit older then Omi but couldn't have been older then him or Yohji.   
  
The two were quiet for quote some time. Aya hadn't moved and the girl was now sitting Indian style in his bed. He noticed she had white socks on. Her glare had lessened a bit and she now had a slightly confused look in her face.   
  
"Why were you in my bed?" He finally asked in a calm tone. OF course on the inside Aya wanted to scream at her for being in his bed in the first place. Why? How? When? Why? He wanted every question asked answered with out problems.   
  
"How should I know?" She shrugged looking him in the eyes.   
  
He could tell she was telling the truth. This didn't help his anger though. "What's your name?"   
  
"It's Sara, Aya." Her voice was kinda soft but you couldn't miss it.   
  
He straightened up a little. "How did you know my name?"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "I know everything about you. Duh!" She said it was like the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
He glared. "How?"  
  
She glared right back. She opened her mouth and paused letting it hang open. Then suddenly it was almost as if something flashed in her eyes. "I just know okay! Either you like it or not. It's really your choice to expect the facts or not." She crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
He took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head. She wasn't telling him what was going on at all. "If you're going to try and kill-"  
  
Her giggling cut him off. "Of course I'm not gonna try and kill you. I like being alive thank you very much."   
  
"Who are you then?" Aya folded his own arms across his chest.   
  
She had a smirk on her face. "When is this?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Aya asked.   
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "What's going on in you and the rest of Weiss' lives?"  
  
Aya didn't answer her question but just glared.   
  
Sara glared right back at him. "Well?"  
  
Aya didn't bat an eye.  
  
Sara's eyes flashed with anger once again. "Fine!" She quickly got up off the bed and stormed right past Aya and out his bedroom door.  
  
Aya didn't know what to do for about two seconds. Of course he then grabbed a shirt and slipped it on while following the blonde girl. She was a bit hard to keep up with, just a bit though.  
  
******Well Hello There******  
  
Yohji groaned as he sat up in bed. He heard something that caused him to sit up straighter. He moved his hand and it pressed against something warm. He looked over and his eyes went a bit wide. There was a girl with brown hair and light highlights that was spread out around her next to him in his bed. She had tan skin and her eyes were closed. She was in a green T-shirt. Since she was covered from the waist down due to the covers on his bed he couldn't tell how long it was. From what he could see she was very pretty and had a wonderful figure. He silently prayed she wasn't a minor.   
  
He watched as she yawned and her eyelids fluttered open to reveal bright green eyes. He couldn't take his own eyes off of her, as she looked around then turned to come face to face with him. Her eyes widened and she started back herself up with her arms. She ended up falling of the bed with a thud.   
  
"Hi!" He said in a low tone.   
  
"Hi!" She had one of the most feminine and innocent voices he'd ever heard and he'd heard a lot of women's voices.   
  
He could tell she was slightly afraid. He could also see the confusion all over her face. "You weren't hear when I went to sleep, ya know?"  
  
She nodded. "I didn't go to sleep in this bed either."  
  
"Right!" He said mostly to himself. "So that rules out having sex with you last night."  
  
A look crossed her face. "Last night?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "It could happen, beautiful." He smirked.   
  
She smiled and blushed right before the door slammed open. "SAMO!"   
  
******Non Yawn-Fest******  
  
Sarah Nicole yawned and rolled over to find herself staring into big blue eyes. She shot up, her big brown eyes wide. She glanced around and her eyes widened even more.   
  
Omi was looking at the young woman, maybe not as young as him but defiantly not old either. He scrambled out of his own bed leaving the girl with the short black hair to look around. He was glad he wasn't like Yohji and slept naked. Omi had a pair of pants on. This girl had a black tank top on and purple pants on them with cats all over them. She was a bit big on the hips and bust but was average sized other places.   
  
Her eyes locked with his. "Hello!" He said as politely as possible.   
  
"Hiya!" She said in a cheery voice.   
  
He frowned wondering how she could be so happy. "Who are you?"  
  
"Sarah Nicole. You're Omi aren't ya?" She smiled tossing her legs over bed and standing up.   
  
His eyes widened and he took a step back. "How do you know my name?"  
  
She laughed. "Because you're," she stopped and looked around. She inhaled deeply. "I'm not sure I should answer that."   
  
Omi looked at her suspiciously. "Why? Are you here to try and kill me?"  
  
This also made her laugh. "Of course not. You're too cute to die. At least in my opinion."  
  
"Oh!" She thought he was cute.   
  
They both turned when the door opened. Ken came in yawning. "Hey Omi have you-" He stopped when he saw Sarah. His hands became fists instantly. "Who are you?"  
  
"She's Sarah Nicole and she can't tell us why she knows are names." Omi supplied.   
  
"And tons about you, I'm not one of your biggest fans Ken." Sarah said.   
  
Ken glared for a moment at her then chuckled turning to Omi. "Won't Ouka be jealous that there was a girl in your room Omi?"  
  
Omi turned red. Ken and Sarah laughed.   
  
Suddenly Sarah got this wicked smile on her face. "Ouka's here and kicking?"  
  
"Where else would she be? She is after all Omi's stalker." Ken leaned against the wall.  
  
"Ken!" Omi protested.   
  
"I'm joking Omi!" Ken held up his hands to defeat.   
  
"I'm hungry! Where's the kitchen?" Sarah asked randomly.   
  
An odd look crossed both Ken and Omi's faces. "That way!" Omi pointed in the direction of the kitchen.   
  
"Great!" She walked in that direction and out the door.   
  
Ken and Omi glanced at each other and followed after the girl with an American accent. "Wait!" They both cried at the same time.   
  
******Crash But No Burn******  
  
Sara and Sarah feel to the ground as they collided face to face turning around the same corner.   
  
"Sarah Nicole! Are you alright?" Omi asked helping Sarah to her feet.   
  
"How bout you guys call me Nicole to lessen the confusion." Nicole said accepting the help Omi was providing.   
  
"Why would we be confused?" Ken asked.   
  
"Cause I'm a Sara too!" Sara said managing to get to her feet on her own.   
  
Ken saw Aya standing behind the blonde Sara. He also noticed the redhead glaring at the blonde.   
  
"We need to get Yohji up!" Aya said.   
  
"Mmmm..Yohji..." Nicole licked her lips getting confused and disgusted looks for her actions.   
  
The group of five started walking to Yohji's room with Aya and Sara in the lead.   
  
"So, Aya have you ever considering actually cutting your hair one length?" Nicole raised her eyebrows.   
  
Sara saw Aya's eyes turn to slits out of the corner of her own eyes, she giggled.   
  
Once the group reached Yohji's room Aya didn't even bother to knock he just slammed the door open. Sara and Nicole's eyes widened a bit when they saw whom besides Yohji was in the room. "SAMO!"   
  
"Hello ladies!" Yohji smirked from his bed eyeing Sara and Nicole up and down.   
  
Sara just raised an eyebrow while Nicole smirked. "Hi yourself!"   
  
Yohji was tempting to wink at the black haired girl but something stopped him. He didn't know what it was and he was 99% sure he didn't like it. "So what's with the three lovely's dropping into our beds?"  
  
Ken made a face. "No one dropped into my bed!"   
  
Nicole snorted. "I wonder why?"   
  
Sam glared a small glare while Sara had a small smile on her face.   
  
Aya sighed and glared at Yohji. "This is no time for flirting Yohji."  
  
"Jealous?" Yohji's eyes were back on Sam.   
  
"Hardly but I'm positive it's un-common for girls to just appear and know everything about the people they..appear around." Aya glared at Sara and Nicole. Sara glared back but Nicole didn't even notice.   
  
"Smooth!" Ken said.  
  
Nicole snickered. Sara elbowed her lightly in the side. "That hurt!"   
  
Aya just glared. "Ken, Yohji, Omi we need to talk." He looked at the three girls and nodded his head at the door in a 'get out' way.   
  
"We're just gonna find some more suitable clothes while you assassins talk. Okay?" Nicole said walking out the door.   
  
Sara helped Sam to her feet and followed the girl who didn't really know the meaning of quiet out the door. Sam stuck her head back in only to grab the knob and shut the door.   
  
Aya looked at the other members of Weiss. "What the fuck is going on?"  
  
"I don't know but I won't throw those three out on the streets that's for sure." Yohji smirked, sitting up covering himself.   
  
"I don't think they're here to kill us if that's what you're suggesting Aya." Omi said.  
  
"I agree with Omi and Yohji." Ken looked at Aya.   
  
"That's almost a first." Yohji commented.   
  
"I don't think we should do anything until we know everything about them." Aya said quietly.   
  
"So they're just gonna stay here?" Omi asked, a bit of hope in his voice.   
  
"Yes!" Aya opened the door to leave but turned towards Yohji. "This means hands off until we know who they are and why they're here."   
  
Yohji nodded but silently cursed the redhead.   
  
*****Not So Silent Talks******  
  
"Any idea what we're doing here?" Sara asked the two other girls sitting down on the bed she woke up in this morning.   
  
"No clue but I could get used to it." Nicole smiled. She was going though a laundry basket she'd found.   
  
Sam was helping her. "Me too but I think I'd get homesick though."   
  
"Why just us though?" Sara asked. "Also we have to agree not to give anything about the show away, I mean it's just not right."   
  
"Agreed!" Sam and Nicole chimed.   
  
Nicole looked up and dropped the clothes in her hands. "Liz!"  
  
"What about her?" Sam asked.   
  
Sara got what Nicole meant right away. "She's been getting into the witchy stuff lately and it would explain why she'd not here with us and seducing Crawford as we speak." Sara shook her head. "Damn, I wanted to see the Gluhen eppys but this is a bit extreme."   
  
Sam and Nicole giggled at this.   
  
"What if she is seducing him as we speak? Liz would do it!" Nicole searched for a size on the jeans she was holding.   
  
"Oddly I don't think she's here, here being this city in all of course." Sam held a shirt up to herself.   
  
"What if she put us here though?" Sara asked.   
  
"Then I'm gonna enjoy it as long as I can." Nicole smirked.  
  
"Plus we can always find away home." Sam said. "This should be fun."   
  
"Ay-hay!" Nicole said.   
  
"What?" Sara asked.   
  
"I found girl clothes." She pulled two skirts and a pair of women's jeans out. She looked at the sizes and tossed one of the skirts to Sam.  
  
Sam caught it instantly but frowned. "I hate skirts." She pulled the black skirt up to her waist though; it went just above her knees.   
  
"Don't we all." Sara sighed.   
  
"This one's your size Sara." Nicole held up a red skirt.   
  
"I'll pass. After all I slept in my clothes, as usual."   
  
"True." Nicole slipped the jeans on then began going though the basket again. She smirked and pulled a bra out. "Why is this stuff in here?"  
  
"Because some of my lady visitors leave clothes behind. That's not all that I have."   
  
The three girls turned to see Yohji leaning against a wall with some low tight pants on. "What do ya say?"  
  
"I'm good!" Sara rested her chin on the palm of her hand.   
  
"I'd like some kickers."  
  
"Ditto!"   
  
Yohji looked at Sam and Nicole and smirked. "Follow me ladies!" He turned and walked out of the room with Sam and Nicole on his trail. This left Sara alone in Aya's room.   
  
"Why are you in my room?" A toneless voice asked.   
  
Sara just glared. "Cause this was the room closest to where the laundry basket was."  
  
"Oh!" He stood in the doorway almost glaring but not quite at the blonde who was once again on his bed.  
  
"I only bite when angered you know."   
  
He frowned at her what. "What?"  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "You can sit down it is your room after all and your bed." She petted the set beside her.   
  
"I'm fine right here!"   
  
"Why do the sexy ones have to be jerky most of the time?" Sara mumbled to herself.   
  
"Excuse me?" Aya stood up straight now glaring at her.   
  
"I said you're sexy but got a bit of a stick up your butt." Sara sat up straight. "Got a problem with it?"  
  
"I'm not stuck up." Aya growled.   
  
"That's true, sometimes. Why do you have to act so cold sometimes though?" Sara raised her eyebrows.   
  
"I-I don't act like that."   
  
"Sure! If you believe that then." Sara paused as if un-sure what to say. "Do you think the rest of Weiss would care if you left them?"   
  
Aya made a face and said nothing.   
  
"No, well would think or care about the rest of Weiss if you left?"   
  
Aya's eyes dropped the to floor for a few seconds then he turned and walked out of his own room glaring at the space in front of him. Damn her, she knew just what to say to piss him off.   
  
******Dress Up******  
  
Yohji looked up when Nicole and Sam entered freshly dressed. Nicole was in some black pants and a dark shirt while Sam has a white tank top and green pants on. Yohji was disappointed that Sam had taken the skirt off. "You two took nice."   
  
"Don't we though?" Nicole smiled.   
  
Sam smiled. "Thanks!"   
  
"So what did you boys decide to do about us?" Nicole asked.   
  
Yohji's eyes showed confusion then understanding. "That we aren't gonna do anything about you till we know everything. Why?"   
  
"Just wondering."   
  
"Right!" Yohji stood up. "Well I better actually get some work done before the mob of girls' get here." He walked past the two girls who had these 'sure, okay, whatever' looks on their faces. He turned before completely disappearing. "Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!" "Okay"! The two followed him once again.   
  
******Odd Visitors With No Motives******  
  
Sam was helping Yohji with his work in the shop while Nicole was helping Omi. Sara on the other hand was sitting on a counter with her legs crossed and a face that anyone could defiantly tell meant she was in thought. Aya and Ken were doing their own work by themselves.   
  
"It's weird how they can just drop in yet fit in perfectly, isn't it?" Ken asked Aya a bit softly.  
  
"They don't fit in here. They don't even belong here." He glanced a glare at Sara.   
  
Ken didn't notice Aya's glaring at the blonde girl. "I think they do. All three of them, they just seem to fit, belong, or blend, whatever you want to call it."   
  
A good amount of girls were around the seven. Some were glaring at Nicole and Sam, as if they actually wanted to do work and get dirt under their nails. Sara rolled her eyes at the looks a few girls had given her and the ones she noticed them giving her friends. They really had no idea. Sara looked up when she heard the door to the shop open. Her eyes widened, she had a feeling with these visitors here something would go wrong.   
  
Three members of Schwarz over the age of eighteen entered the flower shop. Farfarello was grinning like a maniac looking at all the innocent girls, most likely thinking how much their deaths would hurt God. Brad looked extremely bored and had a cold vibe coming off of him. Schuldich was also grinning but not in a 'I want to kill you all' kind of way he also had a look in his eyes that screamed 'I know something you don't know'.  
  
Sara smiled looking at Schuldich and unconsciously wondered how Liz could like Crawford. Sara mentally kicked herself knowing her likeness of Schuldich would come to know well, especially here in the word of Weiss Kruez.   
  
By now Yohji, Nicole, Omi and Sam had noticed the three assassins but since Ken and Aya were out of the room they hadn't.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Yohji said in a low tone.  
  
Omi just glared.   
  
Nicole and Sam glanced at each other then at Sara who was looking at Schuldich, no shock there then back at the three members of Schwarz in front of them. Nicole's eyes were focused on Farfarello whole Sam's looked between the three constantly.   
  
"We're just here to buy some flowers." Schuldich smirked.   
  
Sara's breath caught, he sounded even sexier in real life, his German accent even more present.   
  
"What kind?" Omi asked, his voice anything but cheery and happy as it normally was.   
  
Crawford told them the order.   
  
Yohji glared. "You can sit out front, it'll take awhile for us to get all that rounded up."   
  
"It's not as if we're in a hurry." Schuldich raised his hands.   
  
"Farfarello!" Brad held warning in his voice.   
  
The three members sat outside at a round table for five. Crawford pulled out a newspaper and started to read it while Schuldich kept looking around, he'd glance at the Irish man sitting with him who would frown deeply every time the German looked at him.   
  
Nicole and Sam went over to Sara.   
  
"Can I be the first to ask what the fuck is going on here?" Nicole leaned up against the counter Sara was on looking at Farfarello.   
  
"I second that." Sara said quietly.   
  
The green eyed girl hoped up onto the counter sitting next to Sara. Sam's eyes kept going from Yohji, or the spot Yohji had just been at to the three members of Schwarz outside the flower shop. She was so confused by what they were doing here. "Doesn't Weiss know they're really bad guys?"  
  
"I don't think they think they should kill them on the spot just yet." Sara said. "I think they just know they're a threat, just one they can get rid of later."  
  
"I agree with Sara." Nicole's blank look turned into a wicked one. "Plus I know I wouldn't want Farfie and Schu to die, those two are dead sexy."  
  
Sara started giggling and soon after so did Sam. "I totally agree with Schu part but Farf just ain't my type." The blonde said.   
  
"I'll agree with you two on Schu. Maybe Crawford on the good looks but Farf is a definite no."   
  
Sara gasped. "Don't tell Liz you like Brad at all or she might skin you alive?"   
  
"And she would too." Nicole giggled.   
  
"She knows I think he's a possibility and doesn't think much of it. She knows I'd take Yohji over anyone any day." Sam smiled. The three girls started giggling again totally unaware that they were being listened too by more then one person.  
  
Outside the shop Schuldich's smile got wider.   
  
"What is it?" Brad asked without looking up.  
  
Sometimes Schuldich though Brad could secretly sometimes read minds to. "They know us."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The three little girls in there." He leaned back putting his hands behind his head. "I'm apparently the number one sexiest member of Schwarz to them. I'm not sure about this Liz they keep talking about, she apparently likes you."   
  
Brad raised an eyebrow but didn't look at the German. He did however glance at the girls he knew Schuldich was talking about. "Should I be worried?"  
  
"Oh no but I intend to have some fun with these three, they know more about the kittens then the kittens know about themselves." A confused look crossed Schuldich's face but only for a second. "They know the furture of Weiss and us."  
  
This statement got Brad's attention. "What?"   
  
"They know what's going to happen, but I can't find out."  
  
"Do they-"  
  
"They have no powers but they just know." Schuldich's smile faded then re appeared as he found out the events of the three girls' waking. He put the images and words into Brad's mind. The German looked at the American with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"Don't kill them!" That's all he said.   
  
This made Schu's smile grow a bit. He was going to have fun with these three and if he was right having fun with anyone of the three girls meant doing at least something to one of the kittens. The redhead stood up and made his way towards the green-eyed girl. "Can I have a word?"   
  
Sam looked to Nicole and Sara quickly. Nicole just had a small smile but Sara just shrugged her eyes flashing with jealously. "Sure!"   
  
Schuldich nodded to an oddly empty spot in the room. He started to walk away.  
  
Sam reluctantly followed. Her eyes' searching for a member of Weiss to be present and close by, she found Yohji around a foot away from the spot she and Schuldich were now in. "Well?" She asked the redheaded man.   
  
"You care for him?" Even though he said it as a question they both knew it was a statement.   
  
A picture of Yohji flashed in her mind. He was trying to mess with her mind and she knew it, she wouldn't let him. "Yes!"  
  
He smirked and his eyes went from the girl in front of him to the Weiss member not even a foot a away from him who seemed to be getting closer by the second. "He won't come to you."   
  
Sam felt something hurt inside of her. Why did she care though it was just Yohji, there were other fish in the sea? She knew Schuldich had read Yohji's mind it probably held no interest in her. "Thanks for sharing but if that's all then I think-" His lips went crashing to hers.   
  
His hands held her arms to make sure she didn't fall from the sudden action upon her body, a strong force upon her body in fact.   
  
Yohji saw this in an instant. He'd been watching the redhead since he entered the shop for the second time and had paid close attention when he spook the girl who'd woke up in his bed. Yohji would never admit it but he felt like Sam was someone he could get close to. He didn't want to see her with anyone else; he'd felt like that from the moment he'd laid eyes on her. Of course this was the first time he'd admit it. When the redhead touched her something sparked in him. He couldn't control himself. He'd pushed the redhead off of her and into the wall then his hands went to the redhead's throat.   
  
Sara's eyes were wide. She knew she wouldn't be here forever but while here she was hoping to do a little something with Schuldich. She couldn't help but think of him in sexy, hot, erotic ways. Now he'd kissed Sam and Yohji was almost killing him. She had to help the German. She hoped of the counter and ran to the two assassins. She pulled Yohji off of him and kicked him so he fell to the ground then she reared her arms back and punched him square in the right eye.   
  
After seeing Sara's display Sam rushed to Yohji's side. So he did feel something for her. Once she'd helped Yohji up who looked pissed one of her hands' went to her lips. She knew a bruise was coming around them and they felt swollen. That was one heel of a rough kiss Schuldich had given her. She didn't doubt his experience.   
  
Schuldich was still against the wall but now was leaning there casually as if nothing wrong had happened to him or anyone else. His smirk as big as they come. That was interesting, he thought. His eyes were on the blonde who's pulled the Weiss member off of him. He had thought he the prettiest of the three girls and now she had his attention. He looked away from the blonde not wanting his thoughts to be all that noticeable to her or anyone else.  
  
******Why Not Him?******  
  
Sara awoke sitting straight up in bed. She looked around. She'd fell asleep in the floor, her neck felt stiff. Liz was asleep in her leather chair and Sarah Nicole on the couch. While Sara was close to the T.V. on the floor Sam was close to the couch on the floor. Sara felt wide-awake and looked at the clock above the couch. It was almost noon. She saw the sunlight from the windows, just a speck though.   
  
She sighed. Why did Schuldich kiss Sam? Why couldn't he kiss me? Thoughts of the last moments in her dream in her mind.   
  
Sam yawned and sat up. She stretched her back, neck and arms out before looking at Sara. "Guess what?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I just had the weirdest dreams ever."   
  
Sara looked at the green-eyed girl. "Really? Me too!"  
  
"Me three." A sleepy voice said behind Sam. The two girls on the floor looked at Sarah Nicole. "Was your guys' about Weiss too?"  
  
Sara and Sam nodded. "And Schwarz kinda just showed up out of no where and," Sam stopped talking as she jumped up quickly and ran to the bathroom.   
  
A small screech could be heard.   
  
"Did you three have sweet dreams?" Liz asked stretching out as much as she could on her chair.   
  
Sam can out of the bathroom. "Does this look like a dream?" She was pointing to her lips, which were swollen and bruised.   
  
"Damn, that must have been one hell of a kiss." Liz smirked. "Who was it with?"  
  
Nicole gaped.   
  
Suddenly Sam, Sara and Sarah Nicole were looking at Liz wide-eyed.   
  
The girl in chair made a face. "What? What I'd do wrong?"   
  
******Morning After******  
  
Ken was pouring coffee as Omi walked into the kitchen. "Sleep well?" The former golden asked the hacker.   
  
"Sort of!"  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"I had this really weird dream. First these three girls' wake up in my, Yohji and Aya's bed. Then they just sorted stayed and helped then these really weird three guys showed up. Next thing I know one of the guys that showed up was kissing one of the girls, Sam was her name. Yohji started strangling the man and Sara another of the girl's got really pissed and pulled Yohji off the man and punched Yohji in the right eye then the three girls just disappeared. Then I woke up."  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I had the same dream. I remember Aya didn't like the girls too."  
  
"You two aren't the only one's."   
  
The two saw Yohji come in with a black eye. "That Sara sure knows how to throw a punch." Yohji grabbed Ken's coffee and began to inhale it.   
  
Ken and Omi looked at each other then back at Yohji and both assassins burst out laughing.   
  
************  
  
So what did y'll think??...I promise funnierness in the next chapter and slash, not that much but it's gonna be there..Trust me..Also I don't expect much if any reviews but it'd be nice/cool... 


End file.
